pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Garden
The Garden is the second area you visit in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds by finding the Bronze Key at the Rugged Tundra. It is a peaceful area; all the enemies here are harmless. The only way a Pikmin could die here is if it drowns, for there are puddles of water here (though you can cross most of these with bridges), but there is one electrified puddle, so be careful. Six Burgeoning Spiderworts inhabit this area, so you'll want to come here if you want to build up your spray count. Though the enemies are harmless, lots of them have called this place home, and a good amount of Pellet Posies live here. Lots of Eggs, Nectar Weed, Spray Weed, Pellet Grass and Candypop Buds are here. But when you first visit, however, none of these wondrous things are here because it's a wasteland. And the area is pretty devoid of life, with the all the water dried up. Ash fills the air, and no Pikmin can come out or they'd suffocate, so the Onions are inactive. The source of this devastation is the Great Volcano, which has been relentless in its erupting. This area is actually the from . Yellow, White and Blue Pikmin are found here. Area Plot Initial Visit When Olimar and the rest land here, it is a devastated wasteland. Everything is either on fire or has burned up. It is far too hostile, so the group leaves the area, and travel to the source of the firestorm... :Continue... Second Visit After shutting down the oddly mechanical volcano, Olimar and friends return to the Garden. The group explores the recovering forest, and discover the Yellow and Blue Pikmin. A cave that is filled with beasts and poison is found, which causes concern amongst the group, due to its sharp contrast to the forest above. White Pikmin are discovered within its depths, and after clearing the cave, leave the peaceful woods. :Continue... Layout Subarea 1: Landing Site Now the landing site has moved to the plateau where the three Burrowing Snagrets were found in the original . The Ships land where the was in Pikmin 2. Because this is the Awakening Wood, you'll probably be able to traverse the area with ease. Subarea 2: Burgeoning Spiderwort Plateau The six Burgeoning Spiderworts mentioned above are found on the small plateau where the Bulblax Kingdom was found. However, the entrance is blocked by an electrical gate, so you will need Yellow Pikmin. All the berry types are found on the plants. The entrance to the Subterranean Forest is found here, too. Also, the Blue Onion is found in a puddle of water covering about 1/6 of the entire land area of the plateau, but the water is electrified. There is a generator that is producing the electricity, so the player will need Yellow Pikmin to destroy it. Subarea 3: Candypop Bud Field The Candypop Buds are found where the Blue Onion was found in Pikmin 2. Some enemies are here, too. The entrance to the Peaceful Well is where the was in Pikmin 2. Subarea 4: Grassy Plains This area is where the lake next to the was found in Pikmin. Honeywisps, Eggs, Nectar Weed, Spray Weed, Pellet Grass, and Pellet Posies are found here. Also, there are some various enemies are here. There is an unusually high ledge that has a puddle on top. The Silver Key rests there, but how do you reach it? At the bottom of the second cave in this area there is a switch, that when hit, it will lower the ledge and the water will drain. Finally, in one corner, the Yellow Onion is visible, but is not reachable, because it is blocked by a lava flow (it will cool a few days after the Volcano has subsided). Subarea 5: Secret Refuge After obtaining all 25 Ultima Pikmin, a small hole appears in the ground in the middle of the Candypop Bud Field. This hole is the entrance to a tunnel, which leads to a secret subarea. It is a medium-sized chamber, with many trees surrounding it. In it, there is a treasure worth 10,000 Pokos! There are also many 10, 20, and 50 Pellet Posies here, as well as 10 Diamond Beetles and 10 Cinnamon Breadbugs. 15 Rare Burgeoning Spiderworts line the edge of the chamber. Caves Enemies *Puffy Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Diamond Beetle *Cinnamon Breadbug *Honeywisp Climate The weather for the Garden is rather stable all throughout the year. In spring, there is a 50/50 chance that it will be warm and sunny, or rainy and cloudy. During the summer, it warms up a bit, possibly causing fatigue to your Pikmin, and the heat dries up the area. There is also a very small chance a thunderstorm may appear in the summer. By fall, it cools down, the rain returns, and becomes slightly windy. When winter arrives, it is cloudy and rainy all the time; should it become cold enough, it will snow. Category:Forest Areas